


[瞎写]开战车

by Adeliae



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeliae/pseuds/Adeliae
Summary: 标题是瞎取的，没玩过r6，乱写的，建议r6玩家慎重阅读
Relationships: Doctor (female)(arknights)/Tachanka(Rainbow six)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是瞎取的，没玩过r6，乱写的，建议r6玩家慎重阅读

“她看你的眼神不对劲。”Blitz捅一下Tachanka，“艳福不浅，嗯？”  
“某种意义上你们还挺配，都是从不露脸的怪胎，”Blitz说，“你知道他们怎么称呼她吗？‘巴别塔的恶灵’！”  
“但是他们都叫他博士。”Tachanka指出。  
“我们也有Doc，”Blitz听起来挺高兴，“这边这位失忆前是研究——我不知道，源石病？他们是这么说的。”  
“你怎么知道这么多？”Ash疑问，哪怕他们成为了暂时的合作对象，指挥官失忆这种机密也不该随意透露。  
“额，你知道，我和他们一个叫极境的干员加了联系方式。他们的bgm真不错，我猜这个你会喜欢，超燃的。”  
“他们的源石技艺很有意思，对地形的利用也很熟练。”Frost在复盘，“那个指挥官是个不错的家伙。”  
Ash:“Blitz，你没有蠢到泄露我们的消息吧？等等，我看见她在和一个挂着兽耳的家伙——我猜是雪豹，交流。也许这是种特殊的文化，但罗德岛的作战习惯可真奇怪，刚才有个家伙用抱枕，你敢信？用抱枕抡人！”  
“不少兽人的样子，看来这个世界就是这样，你知道吗？要不是我们知道他们是可以沟通的，这里看起来简直就是夹子快乐岛。”  
Frost:“得啦，他们那还是更贴近人的。不过耳朵和尾巴的质感和情趣玩具完全不一样，手感应该会不错……哦，有个家伙身后是触手！”  
检查盾的Blitz乐得拍腿:“运气不错，my LORD，至少对你有意思的那位是个人类。”  
是的，从第一次交手开始，那位指挥官的视线时常胶着在Tachanka身上——这点警惕性老兵还是不会失去的。妙就妙在那种关注隔着他的头盔和她的防护服仍旧存在感不减，以至于这边所有人都察觉到了她的意思。  
尽管被揶揄打趣，但Tachanka不认为被挑逗了。一个女人对你有意思，四十多岁的Tachanka是不可能感受不到的。  
对他而言，打一照面，他就认为她在盘算什么。  
来到这个诡异的世界快24小时了，最初的试探与合作之后Tachanka自认为对这位临时的盟友有点了解，从她缜密精干的风格来看她一定是在筹谋他身上某种额外的东西，双方磨合的上半场演戏中她限制了那什么源石技艺的使用，在下半场预计就要利用优势有所动作了。  
“无论如何，”Blitz踩灭烟头，调子懒洋洋地，“我们在必要时刻可以把战车送过去，当美人计使。”  
铁树开花这种事总是很值得调侃一番。虽然他们偶尔会嘲笑Tachanka上了年纪后，因酗酒鼓起的腹部，战车的魅力是无法否认的。

“哇哦，他甚至只眩晕了0.1秒！”涯心惊叹的声音在博士的通讯中响起。  
“看来他们的体质比我们想象的还要强。”博士说。  
凯尔希:“我更倾向于是他们超常的反应力和经验在起作用，遗憾的是他们拒绝了罗德岛的体检项目，否则我们对这群人的了解会更进一步。”  
博士明白她是指这几个人和她在种族上的联系，但是说真的，这对她来说无关紧要，医疗方面是凯尔希的领域，博士在乎的是另一件事。  
凯尔希一开始并不明白博士派涯心参与演习的用意，按照“技术交流”的目的来说，涯心并不是适合的选择，这种布置称得上是莫名其妙。罗德岛要做的就是让对面尽快理解源石技艺在战场上是怎么一回事帮助他们适应战场。  
“不，你不明白。”博士说，“训练和磨合在训练室里就可以完成了，这样一场交锋沟通的不是技术。”  
不是技术是什么？就这样收缴了对方的头盔可称不上理智。  
“凯尔希，我们需要他们的力量。”博士双手撑在指挥台上，语气里夹杂一丝跃跃欲试，“他们的小队可不是什么乖顺的小猫咪，倘若我们不能确保自己的优势地位，搞不好只会被利用。想要确保这段合作里融洽的气氛，我们一开始就要占据上风，他们得配合我们，毕竟这关系到那件事——你知道的。”  
凯尔希:这就是你搞这种恶作剧的理由？  
彩虹小队的人显然感到莫名其妙，被钩锁勾走了头盔的Tachanka看上去不太好，他摊着手已经开骂了，Ash对种明显的挑衅也十分恼火，但她足够冷静并迅速的反应过来也许他们的态度要谦逊点。  
“好吧，我得承认他们不太像战士，但他们值得我们尊重。”Ash说，毕竟认识谁看见那个浑身冒粉色泡泡的毛茸茸的小姑娘，都不会太警惕。他们见识过形形色色的敌人，他们多有丑恶的面孔，或是满身风尘，也有被轰掉半个脑袋苟延残喘的。  
“你们是真的很特别。”通讯里，临时小队长Ash说。

“卧靠你谁？”Blitz这个傻蛋，他差点朝队友丢了闪光。  
在Frost的骂声中他一手枪一手盾的举手示意投降，悻悻然道:“没头盔我真的认不出Tachanka了。”  
头盔一直以来像是长在战车脖子上一样，无论是战友、敌人还是人质，对他真实面貌的了解仅限于那一对凶狠深邃的眼睛，现在他的脑袋意外的失去了坚硬的庇护，却也有面罩兜底，倒是能瞧出他下巴那坚毅的轮廓。  
Tachanka十分恼火，如果说一开始罗德岛方面的态度友好平等，是值得合作应对此次突发事件的态度的话，现在突兀的举动称得上是傲慢，而那个无厘头的指挥居然只是用“指令失误，头盔损坏”这种理由来搪塞他并不予归还。  
“我们的工程部将会为你们提供更加趁手的装备，希望能给我一个弥补的机会。”听上去那个博士在笑眯眯的说话。  
“异世界科技树的交流吗？”Blitz吹了个口哨，“酷。”  
这样开头的一个欢迎派对的气氛自然有些尴尬，Tachanka对博士不冷不热，Ash被叫走对接，也只有Blitz 这个傻乐的家伙直接跑去搭讪一个背了……十多把武器包括但不限于刀枪斧的家伙，难为她尾巴摇的那么欢快，旁观者甚至能幻视到Blitz身后也有隐形的尾巴在摇摆。  
小队的信息多数人已经了解了，比起自然而然的和别人打成一片的Blitz，一个也用夹子的女性——她头上的耳朵看起来很像浣熊，她自称罗宾，也用夹子，虽然和Frost的迎宾垫大相径庭，不过她为Frost引荐了一些搞工程的干员，顺带还有Tachanka。

“他们人还不错——呃，对，就是人。”Blitz摇了摇易拉罐，确认是空的后投进垃圾桶，他已经确认这件分配给他们的休息室和宿舍里没有任何监听设备，说话也随意起来。  
Frost表示明天会去工程部交流。  
保养着自己的枪支的Tachanka也有了date，但他只是说:“我在几个孩子身上察觉到熟悉的感觉。”  
“文化。”Ash明白他的意思，“我们的文化有些相似之处，像是一棵树上的分叉。”  
他们没有继续讨论文化，开始交流今天的情报。当小会即将告一段落，他们的谈天又不着边际起来，比如可以讲讲那个疑似对Tachanka心怀鬼胎的博士。  
遗憾的是今晚她并没有找他。  
这时，他们地球上带来的通讯器发出“刺啦”的噪音，有模糊的人声响起。  
小队四人面面相觑，地球上的通讯器在这里用时灵时不灵，而且能源转换事倍功半无法续航，所以他们暂时接受了罗德岛提供的通讯，现在旧通讯器响起难道是小队还有遗落在外的人？  
Tachanka查看后确认了:“这应该是我头盔内置的通讯器。”  
有人在动战车的头盔？据说已经损坏的头盔？明明可以光明正大的沟通为什么要这样偷偷摸摸的，不，连通讯器都没有检查掉，这是个外行人。  
Frost眼疾手快的关闭了Tachanka手里通讯器的麦，免得他们的对话泄露出去，然后安静的分辨通讯那端究竟是谁，要一个头盔又有什么目的。  
“是她！那个博士。要我说，自言自语可不是个好习惯。”Tachanka说  
Ash瞥他一眼:“至少现在对我们来说是件好事。”

博士倚在床头，台灯的亮度调到了最大方便她仔细的观察。  
她手中的头盔表面有多处刮擦和划痕，但都属于正常的磨损，并不像她说的那样“损坏了”。  
无论这个结论有多么匪夷所思，只要瞧见了博士脸上的表情就不会误解她的情感，她抚摸头盔的力道就像在爱抚自己情人的胸膛，乌黑的眼珠里流露出似水柔情。  
她的目的就是头盔。你可以理解为对物品的迷恋，反正她第一眼瞧见那道为眼睛设计的缝就开始想象那里面是怎样的世界？抚摸身经百战的头盔就像在和一位老兵对话，他的每一道皱纹都会显得可爱。  
博士嗅了嗅内侧，是成熟健壮的男性留下的汗味。  
“另一个男人留下的痕迹。”  
并不是笔者奇怪的电视剧看多了，而是她的语气确实像攥住了丈夫的心的正宫，对外面那些莺莺燕燕的前任毫不在乎了。

Tachanka的枪差点摔砸在地上，他骂了一句“[毛子粗口]”  
Ash也很震惊:“就为了头盔？这个岛的指挥官脑子有病吧？”  
Blitz哈哈大笑起来，怂恿Tachanka:“欸，这不就相当于抢你老婆？快去营救你的公主吧战车！”


	2. Chapter 2

Ash睁眼看见休息室的沙发上歪着个头盔男。尽管昨晚她已经约束了小队干员避免冲突，但显然这个命令对一个喝醉了的老毛子怎么可能管用？  
Ash:我就不问你是怎么越过博士那儿的重重保护（并没有）把这个头盔顺过来了。  
Tachanka满足的打着鼾，都说他的老婆就是那把LMG，但是头盔也很重要啊！  
昨晚队友都睡着了，他迷迷瞪瞪间一激灵，觉得这事儿不能就这么算了，顺手捞了酒瓶子，喝伏特加跟喝白水似的，也不顾及自己外套扣子开了、衣衫不整的挺着肚子，就这么大摇大摆的上了楼——他知道那个博士住哪。  
没有开不了的门锁，只有勇敢的Tachanka！

从博士的角度看，大概就是浑身酒气的壮汉突然闯入——正在她搂着亲爱的头盔的时候。  
她坐在床上不动声色的看着他，博士不喜欢这个角度，失去了防护服的庇护，她完全暴露在这个老兵眼底下，现在的博士孱弱到随便哪个人都能轻而易举的折断她腿骨，这种力量的鸿沟被他强势的气场无限放大，她不喜欢。  
“我来带走我的东西。”他说这话时锁定了她的眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳孔是唯一能体现他情绪的地方，这个架机枪的家伙深夜破门而入没有污糟糟的多余想法，很简单的一件事——  
“我来带走我的东西。”  
除此之外，他也只是好好的看了这位盟友。

到手的肥羊飞了让博士很不痛快，突发事面前为了私人的一点口角大动干戈不是她的做风，因此这段时间里她也只能望梅止渴了。  
对彩虹小队一行来说，和罗德岛打交道是一次难得的经历，他们对武器都有独到的简见解，在交流中和那帮子干员碰撞出激烈的火花，他们也商量好了，可以的话在返程前会交换一些器械。  
冲突与和谐交织，新的友情迅速建立起来。  
不过此行中Tachanka变成了永远的话题，博士的目光如芒刺在背，始终绕着他的脑袋打转，憋死了的战车几次差点要冲到她面前愣是被Ash给按下来，委屈的老男人想我躲还不行嘛，然而博士之所以是博士，大概就在于她使自己无所不在的超能力吧。  
Tachanka对这个人的能力是佩服的，只是目光接触时，某些东西疑似在交锋中由量变到质变。  
他偶尔也会想这个博士到底图什么搞他的头盔。  
“二十来岁的小姑娘。”Tachanka咕哝了一句，沾了泥的军靴翘在茶几上朝后靠，准备先小憩一下。

事情发展的太快，老实说他对于关系怎么走到这一步也莫名其妙，也许是一句话两句话里信息的误差点燃了引线。  
战车明明已经快被她盯习惯了，在这告别的夜晚或许是酒催动了性，哪怕她的余光扫过他身上，也燎起一团火。  
他本来没有这个打算的，Tachanka发誓。  
夺回头盔的晚上他意外的窥见博士的真容，是个苍白消瘦的女性，锐利的眼瞳令人印象深刻。  
博士当然接收到了他的信号，对她来说，趁着品尝乌萨斯风味的烈酒的机会，她可以试着压制这头熊，说不定还能赶在他离开前扣下头盔呢。  
唯一意料之外的是Tachanka的身材是特别的、也是特别的美味。

“砰”。  
他们急切到等不及换个地方好好缠绵，博士被按在门上，脊骨撞得生疼。  
向来不以真面目示人的两个家伙这会儿褪掉防护服和头罩，唇舌纠缠在一起纯粹是舍不得分开，手上已经在扯掉冗余的衣服了。  
博士的衣服真的很好脱，她只要把拉链一拉，防护服就能掉下来，随后被丢在角落的是检测手环，现在她身上只剩一件贴身的小吊带和短裤——和没有也差不多了。  
黑暗里她看不清东西，只从窸窣的响动里判断出Tachanka也迫不及待的在脱衣服，她推着他的胸口说:“先去洗澡。”  
她气息不稳，当然啦，区区一个正在复健的文职怎么好跟战车比肺活量。  
Tachanka抱起她，博士的腿条件反射搬盘上他的腰，战车在女人脖颈啃了一口，凑近她耳边说:“洗过了。”  
妈的骗子，他听起来像个得意的小男孩，朝着自己的情人炫耀尺寸了得的**，或者一头发情的孔雀炫耀美丽的鸟毛。  
他们还在门口，博士身后冰冷的门——感谢门的强度，在一次次的撞击中门纹丝不动，隔着一层内裤、蓄势待发的那一团肿胀严丝合缝的贴着她下边，欲言又止最动人，她猜自己下边已经湿了。  
当然毫无疑问，濡湿的布料也有他的一份。  
不，不痛，他们的身下试探性的摩擦、碰撞，但是Tachanka粗糙宽大的手按在她背后免得她受伤。  
也是防着她逃跑。  
游弋在自己身上的手点燃了下腹的火苗，而博士摸到的肌肉——健壮的打死一个她好不费劲的手臂，生机勃勃的胸膛，Tachanka身上的每一处都让博士亢奋到颤抖。她是那样傲慢的一个人，Tachanka不由分说的抢走她的所有物的仇记到现在，现在，她无比真切的品尝到了战车的强韧，即将征服山巅的快感足以让她高潮。  
是手指，他并没有撕掉那可怜的布料，上了年纪的老男人不像毛头小子那么急切，却更知道怎么样最磨人。被两人液体沾湿了的布料被拨开，毛发和棉布的瘙痒都不及捅进去的手指——畅行无阻的手指。  
博士惊得咬破了Tachanka的舌头，她不习惯的血腥味儿对于行走在腥风血雨中的男人来说是最好的催情剂。  
况且，她已经准备好了。  
床头开了夜灯，博士也看清了Tachanka的身材，不像岛上的小伙子们那样精炼紧致，战车因酗酒和不注重饮食导致身形更健壮，不得不说，鼓起的肚子手感真好。  
四十多的老男人眼角有了皱纹，因常年佩戴头盔，眼周有滑稽的晒痕，可他仍然是英俊有可爱的，他的笑容挺坏，把她的液体抹在她脸上，送进自己嘴里  
这可太他妈带劲儿了，博士想。  
她翻身而上，大概Tachanka误以为是情趣，博士就轻而易举的骑着这个男人，把他的手腕子拷在了床头。  
“[乌萨斯粗口]”Tachanka可能没有真的生气吧，做爱的时候男女之间的纽带叫性欲，叫征服，他脑子里只有一件事，就是搞断这该死的拷，好好的教——训——  
不过现在，是博士的主场。  
可露希尔出品，加上龙门币的保障，博士确信可以束缚Tachanka一会儿，不过她也得抓紧时间。  
翻身做主的趾高气昂在博士脸上提现的淋漓尽致，撕不动衣服，她就抄起抽屉里的小剪刀从中间剪碎，冰凉的金属贴近滚烫的人体，Tachanka下腹反射性一缩。  
博士扯破了自己的内裤，摸了一手湿滑，借着昏沉的灯光，她对准了那出坐了下去。  
坐——了下去。  
“他妈的。”她在喘息，把自己的东西糊在Tachanka胸口的纹身上，这液体干的很快，可很快又有散发着沐浴露香味儿的汗水重又湿润了身体。粗硬的毛扎的她疼，剧烈的运动给她脸上涂了层红晕，战车的挣扎为刺激的骑乘位平添波澜。博士在Tachanka的乳头上留下恶狠狠的牙印，在口腔里搅风搅雨。与挣扎的海浪搏斗间，勇敢的水手绷直了脚尖，纤长的、玩弄他的舌头的手指也夹紧了。  
他们管这叫高潮。  
白色的、透明的东西混在一起，一塌糊涂。  
长夜漫漫呐，后来，被反杀了的博士就像身下的床单乱作一团，想着妈的这男人抓的我胸有点儿疼，他怎么这么深我是不是该好好锻炼了……这些无意义的内容。  
汗水，口水，湿液，精液淫靡的混杂在一起，空气里情欲的气息越发充盈。  
直到天边泛起鱼肚白，博士连衣服都懒得穿了，马上她该去清洗身体为小队送行，然后去医疗部要点治疗药剂免得睡醒了直接变成残废。  
现在呢，她舒舒服服的靠在Tachanka身上点燃一支烟，呼吸随着尼古丁的渗入逐渐和缓了。  
乌萨斯的酒，真他妈的烈。


End file.
